


Believing

by TaraTyler



Series: Supergirl Gens [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas!, Gen, SuperLane if you squint, fluff!, santa!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13009029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Lucy's and affectionate drunk guys





	Believing

_Before Lucy knew...._

“Okay, I have seen a lot of crazy and unbelievable things since the Supers made their way into my life. I’ve seen some shit as a lawyer too, believe it or not and still… this takes the cake.” Lucy said, looking at Kara incredulously as Alex snort-laughed behind her. “You _never_ believed in Santa Claus? Not even as a child?”

“I didn’t. My parents never were into any of that kind of stuff. I hadn’t even heard of Santa Claus until I moved in with the Danvers. I don’t remember much about my Kryptonian family anymore...and it’s the worst feeling. I just know that they were very different. Like a whole other culture. Everything was different when I moved in with Alex and her parents… And by then I was already thirteen years old. The holiday didn’t really matter much to me after all I had been through. It didn’t matter again for several years afterward. Most kids who believe in Santa are very young, aren’t they?” Kara asked after explaining herself.

“I did my best to convince her, but Kara needs to see to believe.” Alex shrugged with an arm around her sister’s shoulders. “She is much more stubborn than anyone knows. 

“I believed… up until Lois ruined it for me during one of her moods. Not believing in magic anymore is one of the worst parts of growing up.” Lucy shrugged. “I mean…. I guess it’s silly, but there are still things we can believe in. That’s why we have you, right?”

Lucy’s eyes met Kara’s; chock full of meaning. Alex agreed while Kara’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment

“You’re a symbol of hope. Proof there’s still good in people. The people who don’t know the kind of person Supergirl is can live with the knowledge you walk among us and feel just a little more safe. Those of us who do know you look up to you. You’re the strongest, kindest and most gentle being on Earth. To top it all off, you’re real. Santa Claus can’t hold a candle to Supergirl.” Lucy announced with all of the sincerity her little body could muster.

“I think we better cut Lucy off from the eggnog.” Kara suggested, her face burning such a bright red she suspected she might actually explode. Her heart was warmed and her eyebrows raised in alarm.

“You’re right, but it doesn’t make what she’s saying any less true.” Alex chuckled as they both tugged Lucy from their booth and out of the bar.

“I mean… in a way, sure. She’s kinda got a point. I am… in a few ways similar to Santa Claus. I wear red. I move faster than any human....I bet I could take him in a fight.”

“You’re missing the point… and Santa is a peaceful being. He wouldn’t want to fight you anyway. Ol’ Saint Nick would be more likely to hug you, give you a cookie, and call you a ho.” Alex laughed as Kara swung a tottering Lucy up into her arms bridal style and they walked back to the car. Kara smiled contentedly, and for the first time in a long time, everything felt right in the world.


End file.
